Cable installers are commonly required to carry cable to installation locations. The installers usually use some type of shoulder bag or other types of packing solutions with an opening for paying out the cable. These cables are often wound on a reel to form a cable coil and packaged in a box or bag for payout during installations. The installer may, however, payout too much cable if the installer pulls too hard on the cable.
Therefore, a need exists for a cable reel that allows for easy installation of cable in a bag or the like and that prevents overpayout of the cable.